


两代皇后

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 致命之爱，燃尽余焰的爱，王耀对等待着他们的结局一清二楚。六百年前，当他还是人类的时候，一场惨剧将他置于死亡的门口。在神明的面前，他不断乞求神明饶过他。王耀惧怕死亡，他说自己愿意为生存下来付出一切。神明给了他生的机会，但那是一个令他永生的诅咒。王耀的青春永驻，但代价是所有爱他的人都必将不得善终。数以百万计的人们注定要为他的美貌倾倒，但他所接受的任何爱意都会像它从未存在过一样迅速地从他身边被夺走。他听过了太多许诺，他嫁过暴君、元帅与统治者，但最后总落得孤身一人。他厌倦了一切，鄙弃这永无尽头的宿命。然而，他再度被卷入了皇族韵事之中。成为皇后，布拉金斯基陛下与皇子共同的情人。在王耀踽踽独行的几个世纪里，神明一直在注视着他。作为一个沉默的旁观者看着王耀的无助。后来，渐渐地，神明的内心产生了某些变化。于是他撕下了他的灵魂中发展出了人类感情的那一部分，把它抛入了凡间，它将在那里转世成人。降生为一个有着一对紫罗兰色眸子的男婴。与王耀相遇。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	两代皇后

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~ （Lofter）  
> 注意：R18。伊利亚陛下x王耀皇后x伊万皇子。乱伦。伊利亚是伊万的生身父亲，并且王耀与伊万私通。全文的前半部分是伊利亚主场，后半部分伊万主场。

他在成为皇后之前曾是一名裁缝。虽说如今，来自全国各地的上百名裁缝都前来为他量体裁衣，将国内或从遥远国度进口的珠宝绣满为他缝制的丝绸衣裳，不过曾有那么一段时期，他独坐在那间小屋里，身边围着纺车与铺了满地的织物。

据说他有一双灵巧白净的手，能将任何丝线变成金子，没有人会相信这种事……直到他们亲眼见到他，目睹那鲜活的金色在他的指间闪闪发光，流光浮金垂落他的膝上。

那位异国裁缝的奇闻广为流传，最后传到了皇帝那儿。皇帝感到好奇却疑心，亲自前去拜访他。卫兵们被命令退出屋子锁上门，次日，当太阳从连绵起伏的平原上升起，皇帝宣布他们将迎来一位新皇后。

传承了一个世纪的至纯血统就这么被一个男人败坏了。皇帝委任的画师们携着一张张空白画布离开宫殿，因为纵使其中最才华横溢的几位画师也不敢用他们那瑟瑟发抖的手中的画笔再现年轻皇后的美好；从没有一位诗人能够找出恰如其分的词藻，将皇帝陛下爱慕至深的面容书写下来。

据说他的笑声玲珑剔透，是宫中独一份的天籁，而伊万·布拉金斯基对这句话的厌恶程度几乎有对皇后本人的厌恶那样深。

他知道皇后不会笑，甚至和他的父皇在一起时也是那样。他会微笑，仅是嘴角微微一挑就足以令皇帝疯狂，那微笑亦是伊万的怨恨之源，但不论伊万对他的微笑有何个人看法，它们从来都是无声的。

_一位沉默的美人，说话次数寥寥无几，_ _话音也高不过风铃的细语_ _。_

_若真是如此就好了_ ，伊万眼神冰冷地哼笑。

率军镇压了起义军之后，回到皇宫的伊万发现对自己漠不关心的父皇不在，倒也不以为奇。这宫里皇帝乐意去的只有一个地方，自从十二年前再婚以来，对他来说就没有什么比自己怀里心爱的皇后更重要的事物了。他的胜利，他的功绩，他的征服，统一四方天下的宏图伟业，他为了一个男人抛弃了这一切。

_总有一天，当你遇上一个让一切都变得微不足道的人，你就会明白了。_ 这是伊万的父皇给他上的最后一课，尽管他并非听对方亲口这么说的，因为这些年来他们几乎从不交谈，这话是由一句简单的“滚出去”表达出来的，在那之后是一束被抓住的长发，将半裸的皇后扯向皇帝的胸膛。

在以爱之名筑造的金丝巢中，他们过着与世隔绝的日子。肌肤相抵，两人的气味融合了酒液与汗液。耽溺于肉体的餍足和愉悦，皇帝渐渐地越来越沉迷，直至与从前的他判若两人。

宫廷管事们告诉伊万，他的父皇身体欠佳，不宜觐见。他往红阁走去，因为他知道自己将在那里找到他们，侍女们试图拦下他。“殿下！求求您，您不能再往前走了，任何人都不得惊扰陛下！”可惜她再怎么努力却也无法违逆皇储的意愿。伊万甚至有点可怜她，但这并没能阻止他进入通往帝后私室的走廊。

每经过一盏闪烁着猩红光芒的灯笼，飘荡的柔和呻吟声就更为清晰。伊万想知道他的嘴此时张得有多大，才会令那呻吟声听起来既端庄又媚惑。 _他的呻吟比他说的话还多，为何父皇还未厌倦？_ 伊万皱起眉头想，可若换作是自己，他也不会厌倦的。

伊万必须见到他。两个月了，他清醒着的每时每刻除了打仗就是在思念对方。即便是冲杀在武装叛乱分子中间的时候，他也并非在为父皇、百姓抑或帝国本身的福祉而战，而是为了皇后。被一根绳子系着的香囊，香囊里装有一缕乌黑的发丝，是他离开首都前从对方身上取来的。它被妥帖地放在他的衬衣里，紧贴着他的心脏，提醒着他永远不会忘却的那个人。

伊万的确憎恶皇后。他恨自己对父皇的至爱之人产生了感情，厌恶自己只因对方抛来的一个简单又毫无含义的一瞥而心旌摇荡，怜悯自己爱错了人。作为唯一的男性皇位继承人，作为伊利亚·布拉金斯基的独子，他可以拥有自己想要的任何人，任何公主、贵族之女、骑士或厨师的妻子，然而他想要的是自己唯一无法拥有的人。

_谁能为他内心的愤懑负责？父皇吗？皇后吗？抑或命运吗？_ 他可以回头，但他继续往前走，明知走到路的尽头他将看到什么。他虽恨自己并非那个能用双臂环住那只细腰的人，但他必须见到他，就算自己所能得到的只有一缕头发。

_他们从来不把房门关好。_ 从他还是个渴望得到父皇关注的小皇子时起便是如此；第一次碰见他们二人纠缠在一处的时候，那扇门在他眼里还是一扇既高耸又吓人的大门，好像砸在自己头上也没有人会听见他的惨叫。当然了，如今，伊万宁可永远不必在皇帝面前低下自己的头颅，他疲于对一个不值得尊敬的人假装尊敬。正如他不再是那个笃信只要勤勉就能赢得父皇认可的十一岁男孩一样，他的父皇亦不再是那个令人敬畏的统领，不再号令千军万马冲下高山，犹如天降的沙尘暴般昭示着审判日的来临。

伊万在一线斜照出门缝的灯光后面停住。他的脸上不露声色，他不允许自己泄露任何情绪，可他越是得隐忍着不让自己的面部表情有半分扭曲，他就越想屈服于手中的破坏欲。 _不，他必须等。_ 伊万阖上眼睛，呼出一口气。伸手取出那只对他来说比任何财物都更重要的香囊，将它按在唇上。皇后的温暖与芬芳被保存了下来，属于他，哪怕仅是短暂的一瞬。

“耀……”伊万低喃了一声那个名字，与此同时，伊利亚的声音在房内唤出了同一个名字。

_谁知有多少男人曾念叨过这个名字，又有多少人在窗外的麻雀飞走，_ _徒留将谢未谢的满枝残花以后_ _，_ _还会叫出这个名字呢_ _？_

_当花儿不再绽放，_ _他的头发会依旧乌黑发亮_ _，宛如夜空里浸润着月光的云，他的嘴唇滴酒未沾，但他的脸颊却红润得仿若有了醉意，他的外袍也许会褪色，但他的肌肤将永远年轻，他的袍子上巧夺天工地绣有穿着小橘裙的小小舞者，它们将永葆青春，而他亦然。_

王耀朝后偏了一下头，不确定自己是否听到了门外有什么声音，还是说那不过是个错觉。但愿那是错觉，因为皇帝扳过了他的下巴，迫使他把目光放回到自己身上。

“我以为听到了什么动静，仅此而已。”王耀说道。

伊利亚目不转睛地凝视王耀， _对方的美貌与自己_ _见证_ _他用针织出金丝绸的那一天相比别无二致_ 。他已有十多年没能将自己的视线从王耀身上移开了。尽管他认为王耀每天晚上都比前一天晚上更美，但今夜他的皇后看上去尤为迷人。他的拇指轻柔扫过王耀的下颌，纵使多年来不断对王耀的内部进行微调，但伊利亚仍不敢置信像他这样的美人是真实存在的。

“我就在你面前的时候，别看其它任何地方。”伊利亚命令道，虽说他的皇后可以随意打破任何命令，任何规矩。

“当然，你就在我的面前。”王耀莞尔一笑。那笑容比起过去他在对方的顾问面前明目张胆地诱惑他时略显羞涩，并且比平时更腼腆，这无疑是由于他的双腿被绑上了绳子的关系。

被脱得仅剩一件偏暗的浅蓝薄衫，王耀想合上腿，改变此刻羞耻的姿势，不过他明白抵抗也是徒然，他唯一能做的就是对伊利亚予取予求，让对方看到红霞蔓延在自己扑扇的眼睫下方与嘴唇上方那片脂玉般的皮肤上。偷来雨后雾汽织成的蓝衫被扯下王耀的肩膀，褪至手肘处。他那一头黑色长发可以掩盖他一小部分的放荡，却藏不住他分开的两腿之间苏醒的蜜穴。绳子捆着他的大腿紧贴在小腿上，抹去他身为皇后的所有尊严。王耀可以动，他可以移动双臀，把腿稍稍张开或闭拢，然而受限的动作放在那衣不蔽体的身上只会进一步勾引伊利亚。

当年伊利亚娶王耀为妻，把皇冠戴在他头上的时候，他看上去年轻得不像是能成为布拉金斯基帝国皇后的人。十二年后，王耀那婴儿般光滑的肌肤下依然散发着未干的奶香。

他是最鲜美的触摸，最温热的欢爱，处处柔软，伊利亚总能在他身上找到新一片可供揉捏的地方。

伊利亚没有收敛的理由，他用手指戳开王耀的嘴唇，吻在令王耀发出一声低吟的地方。一个吻还不够，于是他吻了王耀的下颌底，连续的湿泞呻吟撬开了王耀的嘴。他吻过王耀的脖颈，将齿印种在王耀的锁骨上，然后继续向下，一路来到王耀的胸部，被他吸吮了多年的部位格外柔软。循着香味的轨迹，伊利亚垂首埋进王耀的腿间。在那里，他呼吸着王耀的浓郁气息。

那气味令他的内心颤栗，侵占了他的感官。那阵颤栗正在将他脑中的纠结悉数解开，思考被彻底抽干，唯余一种想咬那味道一口的渴望，好似它有实质一般。伊利亚欺近那个在他的呼吸之下收缩的殷红肉穴，王耀的大腿也颤栗起来。他不曾有一天放任王耀独处，但是围绕那扇圣门的温暖从没有不令他感到震惊的时候。

_我的天，他_ _的这儿好热_ _。看他的穴口边缘有多红，外侧的_ _肉_ _瓣颜色渐深的样子，_ _看他的股间积累的湿潮_ _。_ 伊利亚要是再年轻几岁，他会把这些一一描述给王耀听，不过他早已把要说的东西都说遍了，糟糕的、粗俗的、浪漫的，王耀都听他说过了。慢慢地，似乎不想惊动它，却带着猎手的技巧，他的舌尖碰到了在他的舔舐之下轻颤的红肉。

“嗯……啊、哈……！”王耀天籁般的声音高亢波荡，恰是伊利亚喜爱的那种叫声。

伊利亚的舌头触碰着黏腻的开口，那里不像一处开口，倒更像是个需要被钻探的凹点。又软又紧。 _他的皇后是个狡猾的小东西_ ，伊利亚想着，他不喜欢那肉洞佯作一副不愿为自己敞开的样子，明明自己的性器几乎算是住在里头了。伊利亚用牙齿咬住即将被撑开的肉瓣，王耀顿时尖叫一声，蜜液恰好流进伊利亚的口中。

“解、解开绳子……啊啊……不，别、别咬那里……不、不要……”王耀满脸通红。白发的脑袋窝在他分开的双腿中央，不安分地想从他体内挤出更多水来。“陛、陛下……”王耀平时很少用这种尊称。皇帝喜欢听他念自己的名字，然而，王耀眨掉眼角晶莹的汗珠，试图提醒伊利亚他的帝王威仪。

“嗯？你不喜欢吗？”伊利亚低语，他的话音在湿濡的穴口振响。用劲抓住那几条把王耀的双腿弯成淫秽姿态的绳子，强势的力道在测试着王耀的柔韧度，伊利亚舔了舔王耀正在变得一塌糊涂的肛口。

“我、我……”王耀说不下去了。他几时拒绝过这种事？记不清从何时起，他的后穴就被调教得善于接受和给予快感。已被体液浸湿的私处又被抹上了一层伊利亚的津液。王耀感到腿上的束缚随着时间一秒秒过去而收紧，酥麻感刺激着他，似乎那绳子也想听他可耻地叫出声来。伊利亚的手甫一放松，王耀白皙的大腿就夹在了伊利亚的脸侧，他的腿根比三伏天里的毛毯还热，哀求着伊利亚再靠近些，撞开那片温床的大门。

“不要……啊、哈……逼我说……”没有男人能对这混糅了性成熟与纯情的撩拨免疫，这甚至好过王耀坦承自己并非不喜欢这种感觉。

对伊利亚来说这已经是个不错的回应了，他饥渴地吞下流到嘴边的滑腻淫液。 _一旦品尝过他的内里，就必会被那水光淋漓的网困住_ _。_ _那无穷无尽的美味佳酿。_ 当伊利亚还是那个丧妻的皇帝，并无再找一位新皇后的念头时，他没有料到自己将来会去贴一个男人的屁股，可是遇上王耀改变了这一切。他不在乎旁人如何看待他们，那些人既理解不了他，也不存在于这个只有他和王耀的世界。

_他的耀，_ _  
_ _他珍贵的耀，_ _  
_ _他完美无瑕的耀，他的宝藏，他的光芒与灵魂之息，_ _  
_ _太阳升起的唯一目的是照亮笼中的美人，_ _  
_ _但是他不需要阳光，_ _  
_ _他只要他的小裁缝，_ _  
_ _将他的生活撕碎的那个人。_

香液流过肉道，被伊利亚用舌头接下。王耀的直肠内侧随着他的舌头旋转翻弄而蠕动，伊利亚能看出后穴被玩弄让王耀获得了多大满足，他太了解他了，王耀的身体里总要塞些什么东西来满足他对巨茎的大胃口。他的舌头戳中了所有正确的感应点，不留一处被忽略的瘙痒，不过他的舌头无法像他的性器那样令王耀放声尖叫。

伊利亚的裤裆被开始膨胀的隆起撑得变了形，血涌向他的下腹，紫红的脉络凸起，叫嚣着要从他的裤头中被解放出来，而后再闯进王耀的湿穴。伊利亚虽正忙着啜饮琼浆，但也很难对自己那根蓄势待发的硬物置之不理。在亟待释放、变得有些胀痛的热烫驱使下，他的牙齿责怪似地又咬了咬王耀红肿的肉。伊利亚把舌头往深处推，另一边摸索着裤头的扣子。总算被放出来的雄根在充斥着王耀气息的空气中勃起，一根骇人的物件，无与伦比的坚挺，只有他心中翻腾的狂热才可与之匹敌。

“你没洗澡。”伊利亚在王耀的内壁上感觉到了一丝酸味。今早遗留在王耀体内的精液在里面扎了根，尚未失去任何质感，那是伊利亚自己的精液，不过王耀如何能含下如此之多的精液对他来说仍是个谜。

王耀转开眼，如果此时伊利亚抬起头来，看见那红晕踏着精致的脚步，从湿热里透出明媚的嫩芽，他脸上的表情势必会让伊利亚直接干穿他的肚子。

“我没……嗯……时间去……”王耀的声音竟比他红透的双颊还要柔软。

深红的虹膜映出鲜活的色彩，王耀被粗暴的吻堵住了嘴，锐利的红光无比清晰。

这种粗暴惊人的坦然，它欲将王耀的每一分每一寸彻底占有。再多抗拒也不能将王耀的双唇剥离伊利亚的唇。毫无预警的入侵使王耀在被伊利亚拥进怀里时条件反射地推了对方一下。旧精液从一只舌头传递到另一只舌头上，伊利亚看着酒红色的花粉在王耀的下眼睫底下星星点点，感受着王耀的舌头温顺地接收带有自己那肮脏的内壁味道的精种。

伊利亚听到了喉中的低鸣，这可能意味着两件事的其中之一，然而他迷失在王耀那双和自己同样睁开着的眸子里了。属于他的就是属于王耀的，而属于王耀的必定也是属于他的。他们分享彼此的一切，两片舌头上的精液不过是连结两人身体的众多事物之一。王耀的唇线契合了他的每一片裂隙，他就是在那里找到了无需言语的真理。伊利亚不觉得王耀需要任何食物，因为他的肠子从来就没有空过，并且他誓要让王耀的胃尽情享用自己的精华。

伊利亚在呼吸之间一次次俘获王耀的唇，直到确认与对方的双唇分离不过是一时的。环绕在王耀的两只瞳孔周围的琥珀飞舞着朝他微笑。伊利亚牢记着对方双眸的每一个细节，倘若有朝一日他必须将一切遗忘，倘若历史从头至尾被湮灭，他但愿这双眼睛能成为唯一被保留的记忆。

“我英俊的陛下……”王耀的指尖犹豫地停在伊利亚脸上。未出口的话里有股忧伤，他从不擅于掩饰自己的情绪。

那个小巧得与王耀的纤躯相配、又大到足以引得任何男人都想将它打开的后穴，肿胀的穴口被唾液与肠液润滑。湿意淌过滑腻的穴肉，探出肉口，汇集到伊利亚的性器顶部。伴着王耀在门里门外一样大的尖叫声，雄茎扭挤进久违的温暖之中，肛口的压力会把包皮往下推，于是光裸的龟头在两层表面相碰时哧溜地一下进入了王耀体内。

王耀的喘息呻吟宛如塞壬的呼喊，被绑住的双腿挣动着，那些绳子比他不动的时候勒得更紧，感觉就像是伊利亚本人在压制着他。青筋偾张的勃发没有给王耀适应的时间，它在内壁中挖掘，碾过散布于甬道中的一条条乳白痕迹，一下子整根没入。 _他又这样对我_ ，王耀咬住下唇，熟悉的感觉袭裹了他，几缕黑发间显露的姣好脸庞无法不令人联想到性。

占领了王耀温暖的肉体内部之后，那雄根立时变得更为硬挺，从龟头到耻毛覆盖的部位，没有哪一部分想离开王耀的身体。

伊利亚用性器戳抵着内壁，进攻最敏感的那一侧，王耀的臀摇晃起来。尽管王耀那富有弹性的臀瓣是伊利亚所见过最丰腴的，但这仍不足以削弱他的髋骨带来的重击。顶端并不是那肉柱最宽的部分，但它却能够碾磨王耀的红肉，引发他诱人至极的反应。

那些磨擦孜孜不倦地改造着王耀的内部，用无法洗去的味道玷污那里。许是因为他的内部柔软得难以置信，所以伊利亚才被驱使着反复顶弄那片柔软，不好好弥补自己对那柔软又吸人的媚肉的相思之苦绝不罢休。伊利亚冲击着王耀腹腔内的核心，潮湿的深处对任何搅扰都既害怕又欢迎。当粗硕的阴茎抚慰那个角落时，销魂蚀骨的快感令王耀神思恍惚，王耀几乎要乞求伊利亚别碰那里，可他控制不了在得到了伊利亚的关注之后兴奋扭动的肠肉。

_在他们都看不见的地方，他在到处爱抚着他。不，别再弄那里了，他爱抚着的地方变得越来越湿。爱抚。称之为爱抚是错误的吗？_ 沉浸在两人的体温里，王耀想不起来自己用对了词没有。他明白对方的动作过于激烈，说它温柔实在牵强，那并非爱惜的抚弄……他记得头几年他们在一起时的感觉。然而伊利亚在他的身体里律动得越快，他就越是记不清这感觉与过去有何不同。

他那浑圆挺翘的屁股沾着半透明的液体，随着两人的皮肉相互拍击发出持续的啪啪声。王耀羞窘地想着自己的屁股大概变得和脸颊一样红了。“伊利、亚……我、我的……伊利、哈、啊……啊……”王耀的声音颤抖，他那悬在对方眼底的倒影也在簌簌发抖。伊利亚的那双眼睛里只燃烧着难抑的熊熊欲火，他听不进任何话了。

汗液渗进绳索的编线里，被吸收进用来桎梏他的物体中。王耀无法伸展自己的双腿，不过事实证明那并不重要，他的身体其余部分在御榻上放浪地磨蹭，腰线在摇摆不定的浪潮中突显，不得安歇的脊背被那根在扩张的甬道中发狂的性器顶得一起一伏。每次那根勃发将它的顶端撞向肚脐之下几厘米处的肉壁，他的双臀就会被那股力量抬起来，巨物穿透他的身体，大抵足以将他抬得更高，王耀一边想着一边险些被自己的呻吟呛到。

一滴咸水珠溅落到王耀的额头上，化成一百滴更微小的水珠。又一滴落在了他的眼睑上。不属于自己的汗液有着更灼人的温度。

王耀看着自己的世界在不断加速的挺动中变得模糊，除了伊利亚显而易见的凶猛攻势，其它一切皆难以辨认。“你、你用力过……啊……过度了……求、求你……慢、慢点、嗯……！”

王耀的恳求遭到了一次折磨肠肉的深重袭击。“你说慢点？”伊利亚在王耀一声刺透空气的惊叫之后说道。肌肉绷紧，伊利亚用床榻无法承受的力道毫不留情地肏进王耀的身体。

_你可曾徒手捏过一只熟透的蜜桃，挤碎果肉，榨干它的汁水？_

伊利亚不知道那只桃子要多久才会被彻底榨干，但他知道王耀的身体随时都能流出汁来。与桃子不同，构成王耀内部的血肉永远不会腐坏，永远不会黯然失色，享用它时永远都不索然无味，假如永远确实存在的话。

伊利亚觉得自己在余生中还将继续看着自己的皇后，而如果王耀在回看着他， _那就让其他的人统统见鬼去吧_ 。

王耀胸部的皮肤就像带着温度的雪那样白。浅蓝的织物下面露出两朵粉樱，伊利亚都还未玩弄那处，它们就已染上了嫣红。伊利亚把王耀的袍子向下扯至对方细瘦的腰际。王耀虽是个男人，但是当他的衣服被拉下来的那一刻，他慌忙用手遮挡自己敞露的胸口。

“让我看。”伊利亚低吼道，将挡住自己视线的王耀的双手拿开。

王耀的胸脯欠缺女人的丰盈和像他的屁股那般明显的弹性，不过丰满方面虽有不足，它却能在任何男人身上诱发饥饿感。无人会拒绝抚摸那两片软肉，看看那漂亮的乳珠会否好心地流几滴东西出来的机会。所有属于伊利亚的财富中最物尽其用的就是王耀的乳首，若是无法在他不停猛肏王耀的时候看着它们摇晃、乳尖上下摆动的样子，那就是在暴殄天物。

_他从未改变，他的青春没变，他的躯体也没变。_

伊利亚复又挤进王耀体内，他的喘息声伴随着两人最隐秘之所相互碰撞产生的水声。他不聋也不瞎，他晓得宫里每个人私底下都在议论他们的皇帝变得如何衰老，尤其是近几年。他早就不再照镜子了，不过他不必照什么镜子也能感受到自己的皮肤在萎缩，也能看出自己的手上出现了暗斑。他或许是老了，但他还可以像十二年前一样狠操王耀。

十二年前，在那座屋子里，王耀没有因他往前迈出一步而后退一步，只在两人近距离打量彼此的时候，王耀才微笑着往后移，恰似最狡黠的邀请。几卷绸布从架子上滚落，它们的颜色在王耀的瞳仁中一闪而过，吸引他靠近王耀，直到把他压在了墙上。他轻易将王耀的双腿分开，教它们交缠在自己的躯干上，之后他干了进去，向上深挖，使王耀仰起了头。只消片刻，他就在用自己的肉刃开拓着王耀潮湿的内里，在王耀体内行不可思议之事，让王耀轻盈的音调上扬，整个房间充斥着“ _啊……陛、陛下_ ”的呻吟声。他一遍遍占有那位娇小的裁缝，两人周围堆满了各色丝绸，可在他的眼中唯独一件。

“我们在一起……嗯……至今有多少年了，耀？十一年？十二年？”伊利亚软化了语气，由衷的真挚与胯下撞击王耀的动作相矛盾，“你能给我生一个小皇子，或者小公主吗？不然双胞胎也成，这样我们就能一人一个？”

他不是在开玩笑，这是最令王耀难过的地方。对他撒谎、让他相信一个他们永远也无法拥有的未来是不对的，可王耀无法对那个只要自己开口就会给他一整个世界的年迈男人说不。 _他们只有希望，纵使他不再相信它的存在，它却是唯一_ _令_ _他坚持下去的动力。_ 王耀用胳膊搂住伊利亚的脖子，点了点头，脸上的微笑掩饰了疲惫的心流露的悲伤。

沐浴在比他的长袍还要粘人的浓郁麝香里，王耀耳语了几句两人之间的私话，不管他说了什么，那些话定是让伊利亚很受用，他开始舔咬王耀脆弱的脖颈。王耀的肚子上是伊利亚的手，手上的动作仿佛王耀已经怀有身孕了似的。“唔、啊……！”袭向王耀的肠管右侧的戳刺对他的肠肉与喉咙都产生了强大的冲击。听着那悦耳的声音，伊利亚把手稍微向右边挪去，这样他就能直接感受到自己手掌底下的骚动。

_所有人都对他说他是何等的美貌。他们说他无需什么珠翠罗绮，可他们却_ _总要_ _给他穿上锦衣华服。_ _即使_ _经历了悠长年岁，王耀仍是不解，他们如何能在赞美某样东西的同时又将它百般蹂躏。_

尽管王耀对伊利亚承诺的小皇子与小公主永远不会成为现实，但他的身体对日常灌注进自己体内的种子并不陌生。他的肚子能够容纳那根性器和它产出的精种，而且还能继续接受更多。

_你吃下了这么多，要用一整个帝国才能填满你。_

是伊利亚这么说的吗？王耀认为是的，但他也可能记错了，因为他正愉悦地呜咽着，四肢尽在那青筋勃发的捕猎者掌控之下。那根过于粗长、令子宫难以承受的物件，就活跃在那生长着红珊瑚的殷红洞穴中。

王耀依偎着伊利亚，双臂紧紧环住对方的后背。舒张血管的刺激感令王耀发抖，无法保持自己的神志在汹涌的波涛上漂浮。如果他是一艘瓶中船，那么肯定有海水从玻璃缝里渗了进来，他的身躯仍被困其中，可他的心却在往更深处下沉，那里的温度正是王耀的手指抓挠着的男人的体温。

在天花板上的彩绘壁画之下躺了昼短夜长的数天，王耀望着它波荡旋转，形成了人类与动物、天空与大地的图案。又一次强劲的插入使他跟着惊呼了一声，脸颊贴上伊利亚汗湿的脖颈，但他的视线没有离开天花板上那一抹在各种花卉之间异常醒目的薰衣草。

_那是一种奇怪的颜色，_ 王耀想着。 _紫罗兰。非蓝非红的颜色，对热爱光明的人来说太过冷冽，对喜欢月亮胜过太阳的人来说又太过温暖。_

肉壁内的摩擦在加速，王耀知道离皇帝将又一发精液射进他的体内只需再几次抽插，然而他被沉默地俯视着自己的薰衣草分去了心神。

“呜、嗯……啊、啊啊……啊、哈……！”当精子在王耀的身体中喷薄的时候，他的声音都不像是自己的了。精液在甬道中倾泻，把旧的种子尽数淹没在奔腾的激流之中。“哈……啊啊…嗯……！”他那飘忽的喘息甚至还颇为动听，攀升到与体内驰骋喷射的欲望相当的节奏。“啊……哈、啊……啊……”伊利亚似乎认为王耀体内的流动还不够快，更加卖力地在塞满了精液的紧致空间内抽插。

王耀的腹中鼓涨，但他的胃却在缩紧，他试图压下肚皮以抵挡向外戳的压力，使腹部皮肤陷入了奇异的淫靡状态。王耀觉得那些种子如果继续失控地上升，后果对他的身体将会是惨烈的。然而他的呻吟与双臀的轻颤并无助于减弱那股迸发的势头。

当那根性器被插入他的身体时，他就已注定要在皇帝身下被操弄得死去活来，对方仿佛不把自己的体液全倒进王耀体内就不痛快似的。再一次，就像回到了今早和之前的无数个夜晚那样，王耀怀揣了满腹伊利亚希冀着能够成为两人未来的不计其数个机会。

王耀的心律逐渐平稳，他安静了下来，安静得以至于伊利亚的喘气声的回音都笼罩了他。绳子从腿上被解开，而绳子之下，鲜红的勒痕灼烧在苍白的大腿上。那些痕迹不管怎么看似乎都不能说不疼，但伊利亚未置一词。王耀被翻过身去面朝着床，在硬挺如故的勃发回到它最爱的地方时，他抽噎了一下。

“啊……嗯……”王耀艰难地撑着双臂，身后的肆虐重新开始了。王耀把脸埋进床单，承受着一次又一次的捣弄。即便在他的体内大量射精过后，雄根的坚挺仍丝毫未减，它的脉络在潮水泛滥的花园里沉闷地搏动，无耻地发出湿濡的厮磨声。

伊利亚的双手游走在王耀的上半身，它们放纵地抚摸揉捏，仿佛他的皮肉骨不过只是又一层衣物。王耀想告诉他的陛下不必如此粗暴，因为他哪儿都不去，可他的嗓子除了轻柔的呻吟之外不愿发出任何声音，况且他明白伊利亚只可能会错了意，带着更深的执拗捅进他的肠子。

无休无止的交媾，精液因内部的过度饱和从他的穴口溢出，在那根进出他身体的性器下面不住地流泄，他的大腿在他从床上抬起头来之前就已沾满了那呛鼻的液体。

_他身上的每一个部分，从屁股到脑袋都随着翻搅五内的律动而摇晃，假如你能看到他眼中朦胧的涟漪，那你就能看出那两片琥珀色虹膜上映出的东西也在摇晃。可无论你看得多么仔细，你都无从知晓他在看着什么。他是否在看着那扇虚掩的房门之外，是否在看着门那边的人，你不知道，而他或许也不知道。_

王耀已无需再被填进什么东西了，那个男人的精华在他体内比血液更无拘无束地流淌。每当王耀以为自己无法再容纳更多的时候，又一批种子便蜂拥而至，加入已扎根于穴肉中的精子。穴口周边零星的刺激感在伊利亚舔舐那处时变得更强烈，而无尽的挺动抵消了那种感觉。王耀确定宫医曾苦口婆心地劝告伊利亚莫要从事任何会使他那每况愈下的身体状态进一步恶化的活动，可是在世俗欲望的诱惑下任何劝诫皆是枉然。着迷于王耀的美，伊利亚在王耀身上时就变了一个人，一轮接着一轮，他的所有气力都集中在折腾那具纤躯上了。

谁知道王耀被内射了几次，或是被摆弄成了几个姿势好让他从各种角度被操干。换作其他人早就由于接纳数量可怖的精液而昏死过去了，但王耀的眼睛仍是睁开着的。他又仰躺了回来，双臀在污迹斑斑的床单上来回滑动，而他的头顶上方，几片薰衣草花瓣似乎随着本不应存在于封闭室内的一阵神秘之风飘然落下。

_一位会微笑，_ _却_ _从不发出笑声的皇后。他没有叹息，而是微笑着挥了挥优雅的手。他们全都以为那是冲着自己的。_

“耀……”伊利亚在王耀以为他睡着了的时候开了口。两人都猜不准现在是午夜刚过还是黎明将至，不过他们的生活并不由日月的方位决定，谁都无权阻止帝后二人在卧榻上度日。他们赤身裸体如胶似漆，王耀轻蹭了一下伊利亚的胸膛作为回应。

“耀，对不起。”

皇帝听上去像是乏了，但那亦是他长久以来听着最头脑清醒的一次。

“我知道我说过会一直爱你，就算你的头发变花白，就算你的这儿、这儿、还有这儿都长了皱纹。”伊利亚碰了碰王耀的额头、眼角和鼻尖，惹得王耀微微一笑。随后他在王耀的眸中看到了自己的倒影。“但我好像没有机会看到那一天了，对不起，我们不能一起变老……将来我没法再照顾你……你又要孤身一人了。”

“原谅我。”

他说出这番话的语气同他当初向王耀求婚时的语气一模一样。

“不。”王耀握住伊利亚的手。他摇了摇头，好像伊利亚大错特错了。“没有什么原谅不原谅的。”他握紧那只仅剩空壳的手，“别说这种傻话，你此刻就在这儿。我也在这儿，不是吗？我哪儿都不去。”

就像是回到了伊利亚等着王耀对自己的求婚给个答复那一天，王耀执起伊利亚的手覆上自己温暖的脸颊，深深注视着他，仿佛能够看穿他，看到他对这世界让他成为了身不由己之人的无奈，看到他真正开心快乐的时刻，譬如他的宝贝儿子万尼亚的出生，他看穿了他的遗憾、他的过错和他的辉煌荣耀，以及他在首次参与战役时就该扼杀了的希望。王耀看到了真实的他，不是皇帝，亦非数百万人民的保护者，而是和任何人一样有能力去爱的人。

而只要他这么做，就能让伊利亚对他所说的话深信不疑。甚至是那一句“我哪儿都不去”。

* * *

他进屋时穿的那件蓝袍脏得难以辨认了，侍女们得花上好些天才能清除那些污迹。或者，更有可能的是，它会被丢弃，接着裁缝会为他另做一件衣裳。实在可惜，王耀还挺喜欢那一件的。

王耀不想叫贴身侍女给他带一身新衣裳进来，搜寻着身边任何可以用于蔽体的物品，他瞅见从莫卧儿帝国进口的桌子上铺着一张桌布。一种比它底下的木桌更沉郁的暗褐色，差不多有他的头发那么黑，若非边缘有树叶与藤蔓的金色绣饰，那块布堪称朴素。

不论是奢华的长袍还是一块桌布，一旦接触了他的身体便只会显露出他那迷人的身段。犹如梦境的遗迹，被一片乌云拥裹，他的身体曲线流畅柔滑，令人赏心悦目。他的腰身柔韧得仿佛一株翠枝间藏了一窝蛋的小树，纤细情色的手臂划过腰际，他用发夹将布料固定在身上。

即使他竭尽全力闭拢肿胀的后穴，但仍是有几滴精液落在了地板上。积聚在体内的压力眼看就要从腿间如瀑般一涌而出，一旦他的肛门括约肌被迫打开，那洪水一时半刻肯定是流不完的，想到那样的排精场面，王耀窘迫得不小心又漏出了几滴。

每个毛孔都散发着欢爱的气息，王耀得在皇帝向他索求更多之前洗干净自己。他的浑身上下，从脖子到脚底都黏腻不已。王耀找不到身上任何一寸未受体液残留的皮肤。

皇帝醒来时若没有他在身边便会大发雷霆，不过王耀认为自己能在伊利亚发现他不见了之前返回。

王耀轻手轻脚地关上门以免皇帝从睡梦中惊醒，他走入昏暗的长廊，两侧有过多的红灯笼，他不想看到自己映在墙上的影子，然而他宁可看着自己那没有脸孔的黑影，也好过看到那个让自己顿住了脚步的人。

布拉金斯基皇子看着就算自己完全清醒的时候也魂牵梦系的那张脸。

“伊万……”与面上沉静的笑容相反，王耀似乎在努力搜索着恰当的话语，“……你回来啦。”

距离伊万上一次听到这声音已过了两个月。王耀身上没有任何东西能逃过他的眼睛，王耀那温润的肌肤，王耀那头凌乱却更具魅力的黑发，王耀那块用来代替长袍的桌布，伊万想知道他是不是真看不出来这东西穿在皇后身上有多不合适。 _不过话说回来，他根本就不该成为皇后。_ 而即便王耀不动声色，伊万却分明注意到王耀的手提了提肩上的布料，好像这样便能打消他想脱掉对方那身衣服的欲望似的。

伊万毫不掩饰自己的意图：“你想我了吗？”

“你是帝国的骄傲，宫里的人自然都十分挂念你。”

“我才不在乎宫里人怎么想，”伊万明显不耐烦道，“我问的是，你想我了吗？”

王耀的嘴唇动了动，而余下的表情则显示出了伊万期望的那份矛盾。在默然无言之中，伊万能读到王耀的恳求，恳求他停止强迫自己说出彼此都明白他不能说的话。侍女们对他们之间的关系说三道四是一回事，可让他们承认背叛又是另一回事了。面对伊万的不依不饶，王耀妥协地谨慎回应。

“见到你平安归来，你父皇和我都很高兴。”王耀试着对自己的继子微笑，对方已长得比他高了许多。

“胡说八道！”伊万不想听这些。他朝王耀大步走去，脚步声躁动得堪比他眼中的灼烈怒意。“父皇才不在乎我，他恐怕连自己还有个儿子都忘了！”他将王耀堵在墙边上，灯笼的光亮把王耀漂亮的半边脸映成了红色，伊万站在门外听他们二人的声音时压抑的情绪一股脑爆发了出来。

他见王耀意欲否认。“去问问他，问他他的独子兼皇嗣叫什么名字！瞧，连你都知道他答不上来了吧。”伊万不明白王耀为何那样盯着自己，他已经在按捺着没有一拳砸在墙上了，“他只想着你。每天都是耀这个，耀那个的。”

伊万确保王耀无路可逃：“你，毁了，他。”

他等着王耀反驳，说他错了，为他的指责扇他一巴掌，抑或露出自己的真面目来嘲讽他，坦白自己的到来就是为了摧毁一个皇朝。说什么都行。然而王耀的唇抿得死紧，伊万意识到其实是王耀在等着他发泄完他的怒火。

伊万的拳头缓缓摊开。 _他不想让彼此的重聚变成这样。他离开去往前线不是为了回来后再和王耀吵架的。_ 他的手伸向王耀，王耀扭头躲避，但伊万还是碰着了对方的黑发，那发丝在他指间的触感比观感更美好。 _正如_ _王耀身上的其它部分一样，美艳不可方物，_ _但_ _若是只可远观不可亵玩，他的美就无法被完整欣赏。_

“可我每天想着的人也只有你啊。”伊万嘟囔道。

面对伊万的告白，王耀沉默了，他听见了伊万的话，听得清楚明白，然而他比过去任何时候都更不知该如何是好。他料到了伊万的告白，可他只是希望他们不至于走到这一步。 _不能是伊万。_ 当伊万的手指靠近他的脸颊，王耀合上了眼。 _他本以为能避免再次重蹈覆辙，是他太傻了吗？_

“我想让你知道，我很想你。”伊万花了许多年才将王耀逼入自己怀中。他虽能感受到王耀的体温，但他得触摸到对方，以此确认那是真正的王耀，活生生的、会呼吸的、由血肉和水做成的王耀。王耀的细腰比他上次揉捏那里的时候更肉感了，旁人会讶异于他那娇小的、令人错觉脆弱如玻璃般的身子居然有不少肉。伊万对手中的料子质地并不满意，不过王耀变幻的脸色令他继续隔着层布逗弄对方的肌肤。不管有无灯笼照着，王耀的脸此时也都是红的了。

“我想念你的笑，”伊万说道，目光定在王耀的嘴唇上，如今对方不再装作他的母后，嘴上也全然不笑了。他要是俘获那两片微撇的嘴唇并亲吻他，他会用咬的来拒绝自己吗？伊万觉得自己根本不会介意，若能看到王耀这般幼稚的行为反而会让他觉得有趣，因为对方本该比他年长才对。

“我想念你的温暖……”伊万没有在王耀的唇边停下。王耀脖颈上的温热带着黏意，说明那些露珠不过才干了一半。

“……你的香味。”

他的父皇曾命最顶级的调香师复制皇后的香气，但是任何香料、动物精油和草药的组合都无法企及自然分泌的美味。一种能驱动上千艘船只的原始香气。倘若哪个娼妓能得其哪怕十分之一，她也必将被男人们连根金发都不剩地拆吃入腹。伊万不喜欢王耀的香味里夹杂着一丝另一个男人的味道，但这并不妨碍他直接在王耀的胸前深吸气。

“你的身体…… _是了，就是你的这具身体。_ ”伊万将手里攥着的布料猛然拽向自己，让王耀径直抵上他的腹股沟。

衣料摩挲声在王耀的低吟声中断断续续。两人身旁的灯笼被撞倒，不过伊万的手依然在王耀衣服底下自如地游移。伊万摸到通往王耀身体内部的入口，那里的红肉哆嗦起来，王耀的眼底与双唇都染上了恐慌。伊万轻笑道：“还有这处湿穴，是我最想念的地方。”

精液倾泻到伊万的手上。“我的天，他还真是把你操透了。”伊万用手指挑弄敏感的部位，他越是粗鲁地乱搅一气，那里就喷涌得越激烈。端详着王耀羞红的脸以及略显浮肿的小腹，伊万感到既兴奋又恶心。他的肚子凸出的弧度起初并不怎么显眼，可伊万越是盯着它瞧，它在他的眼中、他那扭曲的现实中就显得越大。他更用力把手指插进湿淋淋的肉穴里。

“他射进去了几次？那老家伙这把年纪了还能雄起，真是个奇迹。”伊万满怀恶意地嗤笑起来。王耀对伊万怒目而视，而伊万享受这种反应，因为他觉得王耀从没这样瞪视过皇帝。 _他是唯一能让王耀作出这种表情的人。_

王耀未从那双紫罗兰的瞳仁中看到丝毫忏悔，就算伊万从来没把他看成继母与正统皇后，但伊利亚仍是他的血亲父皇；伊万离开前那一夜的记忆再度浮现，在发生过了那么多事之后，王耀仍想要相信，这个从前连一只甲虫都不忍伤害的少年会和他们不一样。

“你若对你的父皇尚有一分尊敬的话，你就不会碰我。”

两人之间漫长的几秒钟以伊万的一声苦笑告终。

“正是如此。我对他连半分尊敬也不剩。”伊万说着一把将王耀扛到了肩上。

他不仅是个头比王耀高了，他还可以扛着王耀绕宫殿逛一整圈都出不了一滴汗。王耀轻软得不像一个成年男子，他嫁给皇帝的时候也许还被人误会成了弱龄新娘。伊万想，等到自己加冕并与王耀成婚的日子到来时，他依旧会带着那种迷惑人心的气质，犹如青涩娇羞的处子。岁月对他的父皇并不仁慈，对王耀却恰恰相反。他强悍的双臂足够将王耀整个提起来，成为他的唯一支柱。 _他会让王耀看到……他会向王耀展示自己可以在对方全程脚不着地的情况下干他。_

“别胡、胡闹了！”王耀扭动挣扎，黑色长发扫在天地颠倒的世界的地板上，“伊、伊万……！放我下来！”臀部被狠捏了一下，一阵微颤在他的喉间弹响。

“你凭什么以为我不是认真的？”伊万对着王耀那丰腴的屁股又揉又捏，挤压着溢出指缝的臀肉，成功使王耀丧失了言语能力。

在皇帝与皇后的所有私室之中，皇后的专属私室是所有文明开化的国家中最穷极奢靡的地方，为了让稀世美人享受极致奢侈而不遗余力。象牙白构成了室内的大部分家具，镀金的用量多得仿佛它比黄色油漆还廉价，水帘铺开在光滑如镜的大理石墙面上。 _多么铺张浪费啊。_ 连皇后也会赞同，因为他几乎从不在此居住，而是在服侍皇帝。

伊万将王耀安置在床上，摘下王耀用来固定布料的发夹。“他真是个吝啬鬼，把你留着自己一人独享。”伊万说着把发夹夹在王耀绾到脑后的丝滑头发上。

王耀嫣红的脸颊再无任何遮挡，伊万吻了吻他的侧脸，感到对方的呼吸带上了一丝颤抖。王耀试图推拒对方攻势的举动不过是对伊万的引诱。“我还以为你会在我肩上挣扎得更厉害些呢。”伊万的音调低沉喑哑，他的手滑下王耀赤裸的胸膛，来到对方的阳具，后者对他的捏握作出了生理反应。

“你要是觉得那个老男人能满足你，那你就是在自欺欺人。”伊万握紧王耀的性器摇了两下，粗鲁地套弄着，他自己的勃发在裤裆里也涨得难耐。

“……唔……住、住手，住手！”王耀不堪直视自己的那话儿被握在伊万手中的样子。那个经常被宁愿把他当作女人来对待的男人们忽视的器官正从他的腿间抬起头来。“你不懂他……和……啊啊……我……”

“我是不懂他，”伊万没有反驳前半句，“但我懂你。”

这就是为什么他对继母来说一直是个难相处的孩子，为什么他从不接纳对方为自己的家人，为什么在他还是孩子的时候，他会对那人大吼大叫，继而在同一天的几个小时之后躲在门后边看着他微笑，看着他用那天籁般的嗓音对仆从与皇帝柔声说话，看着他独自哼着歌谣，看着他以为没有人在看着自己时露出哀伤的神情。 _然而有人在看着。_

“你想怎么愚弄别人都可以，但你愚弄不了我。”

“愚弄……别人？”王耀喘着气，眯眼看向伊万，这个自己永远都生不出的儿子，“哈……啊……我什么也没做，是、是那些人自、啊啊……！”话未说完他便仰头倒在了枕头上，一股压迫力进入了他的身体，撕裂了他的理智，令他抬起了臀。

王耀扭动着的身躯上每一片肌肤都是展现在伊万视野中心的杰作。 _歌谣有什么好的？他只要能聆听王耀的呻吟便足矣。_ 他还只是在用手侵犯着王耀的私处，可王耀已经发出了这般高亢的呻吟声，似乎这鄙俗的场面给予了他比任何典雅爱情都更真实的快乐。

随着他的手指抠挖进王耀的身体，越来越多精液冒了出来，多到若说王耀的内脏全都装满了精液，伊万也不会感到惊讶的地步。艳红的穴眼本该连他的一根手指都难以吞咽，此刻却如他所愿地门户大开，即使这意味着要接纳他的一整只手。“你可真是……”伊万揶揄地笑了笑。浓稠的白浊覆盖了他的手，而不管他再怎么深入，他的手指总能碰到更多精液。

“呼、嗯……哈……嗯……！”王耀害怕看到自己那不知被撑开到多大的穴口，伊万脸上的讥笑证实了他最糟的想象，“万、万尼亚……求、求你……啊啊……”

“谁说你可以这么叫我了？”伊万胸口一紧。他和王耀一样是个彻头彻尾的伪君子。他期盼着听王耀这般亲昵地唤他，可他却往往一有机会就满不在乎地将自己的感情草草遮掩过去。伊万想让王耀再次呻吟出他的名字，可是他的骄傲令他难以直抒己愿，于是他在松软的内壁上蜷起了手指。

在王耀的呻吟和颤抖中，伊万将手塞进那处被拉宽到不可思议的入口，直到他的一整只手到手腕为止都没入了王耀体内。“嘘……没事的……我在给你清洗呢，看你肚子里有多少他的脏种子……我们把它全都清出来……”

当王耀从伊利亚的床上起身前去清洗的时候，他不会想到精子会是这样被排出自己体外的。长时间附着植根于内壁上的精液已不似外来物质了，所以伊万简直是在强行抽出他的内脏。

双腿大开的耻辱姿势对他来说比站立更熟悉，王耀明白那两道紫光不会平息。伊万直至将他满腹的粘液都抽出来替换上自己的东西之前是不会放过他的。这一切都缘起于当年他冲着那孩子浅笑的那一刻，小皇子在看到他的一瞬间睁大了那双明亮的眼睛。意识到他们二人都无力阻止正在发生的事，王耀屈服于身体被伊万的手操弄的满足感。

_让那双瓷白的腿为自己敞开是伊万一直想要的全部_ _。_

_王耀的幻象在他心头_ _挥之不去_ _，没有任何梦境能像他_ _不断_ _梦见的王耀那样清晰生动。_ _过去十二年永远是一成不变的梦_ _。有王耀的梦。_ _永远是在_ _同一个地方。地面是一片死气沉沉的灰，_ _但围绕着王耀的裸体的是一堆命中注定般互相连结的红线，纠缠、_ _凌乱，_ _谁知道这线从何而起_ _，又向何而终。_ _每一个细节他都历历在目_ _，他能看到红线上的细绒，_ _看到那些线如何缠绕在恬然置身其间的美人身上_ _。可他看不清王耀是睡是醒。渐渐地，那赤裸的双腿磨蹭了两下，从左边蹭到右边，又从右边蹭到左边。_

_张开你的腿。张大些给我看。_

_但_ _他就好像是在别人的梦_ _里似的_ _，既说不了话，也没有双臂双手拉开那两条缀着红线的腿。_

_张开。为什么你总要交叠着你的双腿？你究竟藏了什么东西不让我看？_

_每个细微的动作都令他相信王耀终将露出一星半点的缺口足_ _够叫他稍稍窥觑一眼。但是这些年他无数次回到那个时间凝固的地方，却始终没能看见王耀的双腿深处到底有什么。_

伊万低头看向王耀那精液漫溢的红肿穴口，他的手已经消失进了穴内，当他抓住粘在王耀内壁上的填料时，他差点以为自己会拿出一团红线来。

“还记得你嫁给他的时候说了什么话吗？”伊万凑到王耀胸前，手还在王耀的身体里移动。 _身为全国子民的皇后，他真该多护着点自己的乳头。_ “这么想做我的母后，那好歹让我从这儿喝几口吧。”

当伊万的最后一个字传进王耀耳中时，他的嘴已经叼住了王耀的乳首，尽力啃咬吮吸那奶丘。同妓女的胸脯相比，他那里的肉虽然少得可怜，却拥有生来取悦男人的柔嫩无比的肌体。伊万对伊利亚并无多少感激之情，但他认为自己应该感谢父皇让王耀变得柔软异常供他吮吸。他没必要把王耀的乳头嘬出这般恼人的动静，不过听着王耀难堪的反应，那些随着他如饥似渴地吞吃肥肿的樱桃核而发出的“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音每一刻都是值得的。不论这有多荒诞，伊万发誓自己尝到了有什么东西渗出来的味道。他还没来得及细品，那味道就溶解在他的唾液里了，于是他转头朝另一边乳头挪去。

“啊……啊、啊……呜……那、那里什么也……啊……没有。”王耀轻喘着劝伊万理智些。

事实上，他是不想沉溺在被伊万吮吸乳头的快感里，考虑到彼此之间的表面关系。可是，在他们离交合仅一步之遥的当下，表面的身份还有何价值？不管怎么说，王耀怕伊万要是继续吸下去，可能真会有类似奶水的液流喷进伊万口中。当伊万把耷拉下来的乳头从禁锢中释放出来的时候，他本该松了一口气，可随即王耀便想念起了伊万温热的口腔。

尽管那长长的甬道中还有更多精液埋在触不可及的深处，但伊万觉得自己坚持不了太久不将性器放入王耀体内了。 _他只需确保占据了更大份额的是自己的_ _种子_ _，而非父皇的。_ 伊万抽出手，在王耀尖叫的同时揉捏他的胸部，把精液抹遍王耀的乳头。

“你知道吗，都是你的错，让他遗忘了曾经对他十分重要的一切。”伊万在王耀的柔肤上擦了擦自己的脏手。 _总有一天你会明白的。_ 注视着被皇帝视为真正宝物的那个人，伊万承认伊利亚至少在这件事上是正确的。虽说这并不意味着他对父皇的厌恶有所减少。

“他是个疯子，一个该死的疯子。我为我们所有人感到难过，有一个老疯子作我们的皇帝。”伊万把每一个字都说得极其恶毒。伊万一边解开裤头，一边嘲笑皇帝变得多么可怜：“这么努力想让你怀孕，说会让你那不存在的儿子成为下一个皇位继承人，他竟然觉得你可以给他生孩子！这不是很荒谬吗？笑死人了。”

如他所料，王耀并没有和他一块笑。伊万舔舔唇，他内心的干涸唯有王耀湿漉漉的血肉方能滋润。王耀的大腿仿佛刚被水冲刷过似地泛起光泽，从臀部到胸口都沾满了滑腻的汁液，就连眼中的琥珀都是水汪汪的。见王耀眼神躲闪不去看那根逼近的巨茎，伊万得意一笑。 _也许一个晚上还不够，但今晚之后，_ _他会保证王耀离了他就活不了_ _。_

“不过，就当是成全他的美梦好了，就算你能生，你将要生的也不是他的孩子，”伊万说道，专注地盯着即将属于自己的美人。他的性器顶端停在王耀的开口处，被调教得渴望热烫的后穴期待地抽动起来。

“而是我的。” _老天，伊万从没见过哪个人的脸能红得这样厉害，_ “我的孩子。”

王耀的呻吟声玲珑剔透，是宫中独一份的天籁。 _这话应当这_ _么_ _说才对。_ 当他的龟头压上肿胀的入口，王耀立即发出了令人难以抗拒的淫叫，伊万受到声音的刺激，全根插入那条被旧精液润滑了的肉道。刹那间被撑开的内里使王耀的身体因震惊而痉挛，他绝望地摇头，哀叫着“ _不，不要、了_ ”，异样的语气令伊万险些忘记了他是皇后，是勾人的妖精。伊万咬牙把王耀推倒在床上，悍然挺进那吸人的、就像它的主人那样哀叫着的软肉。

王耀的下面虽未紧到滞碍他的动作，但王耀的内壁将他的性器包裹进温暖的爱抚之中，囊括了伊万在前线作战所求的一切。 _他明白了，他完全明白了。他能理解为何众多帝国在这双纤足之下化_ _为_ _废墟。为何皇帝们为了这具理_ _当_ _被贯穿、被爱抚、_ _然后被再次贯穿的身体而发动战争_ _。_ 伊万在为自己敞开的天堂里横冲直撞，每一次插入都用尽全力，而王耀的反应像是正在被他撕成两半。

王耀魅惑的躯体沁出汗液。被伊万吸干的乳首肿胀至夸张的高度，只有在私人藏书馆的禁书卷上的女人身上才看得到的那种；两颗肉珠在王耀剧烈颠簸的身上自在摇曳，让伊万觉得即使用胶带粘住王耀的胸也定不住它们。

伊万确定自己的灵魂正随着两人下体的每一次碰撞而起落。就在他以为自己冲撞得不能再猛烈的时候，王耀那满面潮红的脸上炸开的欢愉便促使他的精力更上一层楼。光是王耀那张脸就证明了伊万早已了然的事实：他们对彼此来说是完美的。 _由皮到骨的天生一对。_ 他一遍又一遍向王耀展示他们的身体有多么契合，他的性器比任何男人都更能满足他。伊万希望两人的身体结合产生的共振能传出这个房间。

“啊啊啊……！伊、伊万……嗯……伊万……万、万尼、亚……啊啊……！万尼亚……！”被压在伊万身下，王耀反复叫着那个支配了自己身心的男人的名字。

依稀还只是昨天，“万尼亚”这个名字曾属于一个总跟在他后头的小男孩。 _那个小男孩上哪儿去了？为何时间又如此匆匆流逝，为何它不能在他的生命中暂停一次？_ 忽然，王耀的嘴被伊万以吻封缄，他接着迎合起伊万的唇舌。

伊万从不相信关于皇后过去是个纺线成金的裁缝的传闻。 _可谁又能断言这绝无可能？王耀的身体内部就是一座生来让人挖掘探索的名副其实的金矿。_ 伊万不在乎对方那几根手指能否织出金子，他只知道它们拿来拥抱他的后背倒更有用。

“就快了……等我当了皇帝……你就是我的皇后。”伊万一边贯穿王耀，一边哑声说道，“我的皇后。”他更坚定地重复了一遍。

在王耀的虹膜中，由性事带来的浑浊水泽迅速变得明澈，王耀回过神来，意识到这话暗指了伊万的打算。“不、不要……啊、啊……伤害你父皇，求、求你别伤他……伊、伊万……他、他还是你的父——嗯……！”

王耀的声音突然转作一声高叫，肠管里的巨棍愤而一挺。伊万凶狠地鞭笞着王耀的内壁，提醒对方是谁的性器在他的身体里进进出出，他正在谁的身下颤抖不止。 _不是伊利亚，而是他。_ 比火更危险的紫罗兰烈焰步步追逼着王耀。

伊万把王耀放到床上的时候留意到了对方腿上的红痕，但他并未提起，只因王耀从不为任何事责怪皇帝。伊万想不通王耀事到如今为何还要维护他的父皇，维护那个早已失了智的老男人。伊万恼怒地往淌着精液的肉洞里加速抽送。

“为什么！他对你做了这一切你还护着他？！”

王耀身上没有一处在抗拒伊万。他的双腿一如既往地敞开，双臀没有放缓的迹象，他的腹部挑衅着伊万，好似在要求他将自己灌满到精液从肚脐里溢出来。然而从王耀口中说出的却仍旧是那些让伊万糟心的话。“别……伤害……他……答应、我……”

伊万可以答应王耀任何事，只除了这一件。他毫无征兆地将王耀翻过去，抱着对方来到那一面被源源不绝的流水冲刷的墙壁边上。

两手各托着王耀的两条大腿，伊万把王耀打开，让他正对着自己的水中倒影，那是他赤裸、不堪、淫荡的自我的低俗写照。他们不似礼堂中悬挂着的画像上的皇子与皇后，而是在距闹市几步开外的小巷里通奸的两个人。王耀那被前液濡湿的分身在半空中摇摇晃晃，在它底下是一根巨柱，将他的肛口撑成了糜烂的圆形。他肚里的东西因重力关系向下垂，最肮脏的白从穴口滴落，龟头蹂躏着他那饱受摧残的穴肉，一对精囊拍打在他的臀瓣上。

“这位就是我们的皇后，”伊万啃咬王耀的耳朵。水蒸气在两人汗涔涔的皮肤上有些发凉。“他美不美？的确是绝世美人呢。”

面对这般可耻的场面，他想闭上眼睛，可伊万不让他这么做，体内的侵袭牵动了他的每条神经，包括控制眼睑的那部分。王耀完全依靠在伊万身上，地面感觉如此遥远，令他想到伊万松手的后果就头皮发麻。 _他不愧是他父皇的儿子。_ 王耀的思考变得更加紊乱，被熟透的内里成倍增长的快感吞噬。 _他真的长大了，变得又高又壮……_

伊万在水色中找不到王耀眼里的琥珀光芒，但王耀那如鹤般优雅修长的双腿，他的双臀、双足、像有些黑羽鸽的胸部那样柔软单薄的胸，伊万渴慕了一生的一切如今唾手可得。

“这就是我第一次自渎时幻想的对象，你无法想象，我才十二岁的时候，一想到你那柔软的肉体，我的下面就会兴奋起来。我痴迷那个人的身体，那个从前我得叫他一声母后的人，好吧，现在我也得这么叫他。每个和我睡过的女人身上必然有某样东西让我想起你……长长的黑发、鲜红的嘴唇、雪白的皮肤，可她们没有一个能成为你。”

“我……哈……啊啊……有什、什么好……”王耀诱惑的呻吟使人难以分辨他磕磕巴巴地说了什么。伊万却仍是回答了他。

“从前我每天都会这样扪心自问，”伊万说道，用雄根上的青筋磨蹭王耀的内壁那鲜红甜美的果瓤，“我真的试过忘掉你，告诉自己追求皇帝的情人不值当。像你说的，你到底有什么好？”他的右侧嘴角翘了一下，却没有笑意，“可是王耀，你说，我们当中哪一个做事需要任何理由？难道我父皇把你掳到他的城堡，把你关在这儿十二年需要理由吗？如果他不需要，那我为什么又需要？”

“啊、哈……哈……啊啊……伊、伊万……啊……伊万……”王耀发抖的手挂在伊万的脖子上，他的双臀很酸，可他却在狂乱地摆动着臀部，节奏比两人面前涌动的水流还要快。

“噢，我说错了，你这甜得要命的屁股还有些价值。假如你能操自己，你就会明白我的意思了。”伊万拿囊袋拍了拍自己才提到的那两瓣屁股。王耀的双颊热得胜过夏至的高温。伊万在不伤到王耀的前提下用力抓住王耀的大腿，把王耀的臀瓣压向自己的下体，同时深深顶入王耀的结肠。

_他想看看自己能让王耀的肚子变得多大多圆。_ _试想皇后若有了身孕_ _，至少是看上去足以骗倒皇帝的程度，到时宫中会出现_ _怎样_ _的骚动。_ _假设_ _皇帝果真疯狂到相信这种可笑的谎言，王耀将被送去远离红阁的产阁。接下来他就能_ _彻底独占_ _王耀，他可以_ _上_ _他无数遍，让淫汁从王耀的穴里不停冒出来，把地板弄得又湿又滑，_ _他会将王耀的内壁变成自己的种子的湿润苗圃_ _。_

_真_ _讽刺_ _。他说自己会保证王耀_ _离了他就活不了_ _。_ _然而他才是离了王耀就活不下去的那一个_ _。在他_ _出发_ _上战场的前夜，_ _再到_ _此时此刻，他觉得自己再也离不开王耀了。他的微笑。他的温暖。他的香味。他的身体。_

“说你到时候会做我的皇后。”伊万要求道。他的性器在王耀腹中肆虐。王耀的体内到处都是精液，不过更多精液总是能够， _且_ _将会被_ _添加_ _进去_ 。

“哈、嗯……伊万……我、我……求你不、不要……啊啊……”王耀断断续续道。他明白伊万在要求什么，他也知道是非对错。然而他的身体只知道被伊万抽插着，被碾磨着每一块需要被碾磨的部位，连那些秘密的点都被伊万探索到的感觉有多美妙。伊万只要开拓其中一处便能让他疯狂浪叫，而对方正在开拓他所有的敏感点。

“说！”

“嗯呜……啊啊……！啊……哈……啊啊……我会……啊……！” _不，不，不，伊万在做什么，他明知道他的身体有多敏感，为什么他在集中_ _攻击_ _那_ _一_ _点！_ 王耀哭叫起来：“我会做……嗯……你的皇后……！”

王耀的腿抽搐了起来，体内的性器做到了让他的肚子像满月一般圆。他本应习惯了精种滚烫的温度，在肠管中奔涌的速度，还有内脏一节一节地膨胀，直到他能尝出喉咙里的酸味，可是无论过去多少年，每一次性事中的他听上去都如同一名处子。 _他们总是前赴后继地到来。直到他们不再。_

“做……你、你的皇后……”他的双腿经历了连续痉挛之后变得疲软无力。王耀瘫在伊万的胸口，内部的射精连绵不尽，仅通过喘着气的嘴呼吸，王耀望着墙上两人的倒影，倒影上溅满了白色粘物。那是更多的精液。

伊万凑近王耀的脸，找到那对不存在于水中的琥珀。他说道：“没错，这就是我即位之后要做的第一件事。”

_围绕着王耀的红线_ _一点一点_ _散开_ _来_ _，_ _直到仅余下一根_ _。_

_-完_

**Author's Note:**

> 译者（我）的话：我想太太大概是为了证明伊万不管做老子（参见上一篇《蜜情挚意》里的隔壁布叔叔）还是做儿子都是最后的人生赢家，才有了这一篇（x  
> 另外，其实一开始太太说要用《两代皇后》这种标题的时候，我是拒绝的（。但她跟我说要不让我想题目，我总不能duang的一下就想出一个来吧？于是这个谜之玛丽苏标题就这样保留了下来……


End file.
